Moonlight
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: About three years after the factory fell. Amon and Robin are running from the STN-J.rnRobin wanders while Amon sleeps. ONESHOT


Summary: About three years after the factory fell. Amon and Robin are running from the STN-J.  
Robin wanders while Amon sleeps.

Moonlight

From a single window, white moonlight danced into the small double bed apartment and waltzed across the floor. Outside, the night was cold and dark, with small snowflakes spining there way down to the unexpecting sleeply town. The full moon and few random stars were the night's only companions. Inside the single room apartment, a young woman, only twenty years of age, sat on the edge of her bed. She wore a large dress of black which blended her into the background of the darkened room. Her tired frosty emerald eyes stared out from behind stray strands of auburn hair which hung loosely down across her neck and back. She sat motionlessly. Her breaths were slow and calm. Her attention, was on the bed directly across from her - only seven feet away. In the moonlight, she could just make out a man, no older then twenty-six years of age. A red blanket pulled up to his neck. Long black locks fell carelessly across his shoulders and face. As she watched, his shoulders rose and fell with each breath he took.  
He stirred, and turned over, his back now to her. He hadn't a care in the world right now. As far as he knew, she was asleep across the room from him. About five hours ago, he told her, no, demanded she go to sleep. About three hours ago, he himself finally took his own advice and went to bed, falling asleep only seconds later from exaughtion. She didn't sleep a wink in those five hours. She lay awake in her bed, facing the wall. When she knew he was asleep, she arose to where she was now.  
She yawned. Tears of exaughtion filled her frosty eyes. She was tired, but refused to give in. She knew deep inside, he would be mad if he found out. But right now, she was too damn tired to care. She moved her right arm, wiped the tears, then placed her arm back around her, pulling a green blanket tightly around her tiny body. She glanced about the room. Her small black boots where standing neatly next to his larger boots next to the locked door. On one hook, both her purple trench and his black trench hung above the boots. A small bulge in his trench pocket was the only money they had to spend. He sold his car weeks ago so they couldn't be traced, and nither dared touch their bank accounts. She looked back over at him.  
Her eyes shifted outside at the beautiful moonlit cityscape. Dark outlines of buildings dotted the night horizon, just below the large moon and many stars. The snow was falling a little harder now. She stood up carefully and quietly made her way over to the window. They was a small crack, just enough to let in cold bursts of winter air spontaniously. She looked outside at the white dust that had begun to cover the landscape. She closed her eyes and took in a deepbreath. What felt like only a moment, was actully many. She opened her eyes and turned her gaze back to him. He was still sleeping soundlessly, his breathing very calm and restfull. The sound of a couple cars driving by the street readverted her attention back to the window.  
She sighed as looked out at the nightscape. A few christmas lights blinked on and off down the hill at a bar, bringing back warm memories of past childhood christmas' in Italy.  
She heard a noise, and turned to face the sleeping man. He shiffed again and pulled his covers tighter around his body. She smiled slightly and removed the blanket from her shoulders and walked over to him. She gently and carefully placed it atop of him, brushing his cold hand as she did.  
She walked across the room over to the coats and grabed her's. She put it on and crawled back into bed. She kept her eyes on him.  
"You may be my watchdog, Amon. But I will forever be watching you." She thought to herself as exaughtion over came her and she driffted into a cold slumber.

A/N: I know. Very random. But I had orginally had this as a songfic. Then I changed it to a sexual story with violence at the end. Then i changed it to this. As soon as I changed the CD in my computer from Avirl Lavigne to LeeAnn Womack, my mood changed. I don't know. Please R&R. NO FLAMES and constructive critisisim is accepted, but dont overkill.

Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. I have finished stories, in progress stories and some stories that are forever on going with no end. I also often make request in my profile for help finding information. So please, check out my profile. And again, thanks for reading. 


End file.
